Death Do Us Part
|season = 4 |number = 11 |epnumber = 77 |prodcode = 411 |image = 411-Matança Zumbido attack.gif |airdate = January 30, 2015 |viewers = 4.85 millionFriday Final Ratings: 'Grimm' & 'Hawaii Five-0' Adjusted Up; 'Cristela' Adjusted Down |writer = Jeff Miller |director = Constantine Makris |co-stars = Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries Labrys |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2015 = X }} "'}} is the eleventh episode of Season 4 of Grimm and the seventy-seventh episode overall. It first aired on January 30, 2015 on NBC. Press Release AN ELECTRIFYING HOMICIDE HAS LOCALS THINKING A HOUSE IS HAUNTED – GARCELLE BEAUVAIS GUEST STARS – Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) and Rosalee (Bree Turner) are finally off on their honeymoon, but that doesn't mean trouble isn't stirring in Portland. Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) are called to a shocking homicide at an abandoned residence many Portland locals think is haunted, even the survivors swear a ghost committed the murder. Meanwhile, on the heels of Juliette's (Bitsie Tulloch) startling revelation Captain Renard (Sasha Roiz) seeks the help of a mystical woman (guest star Garcelle Beauvais) from his past. Silas Weir Mitchell, Reggie Lee and Bree Turner also star. Synopsis Raymond Miller, Carol, and Paul drive up in front of an abandoned, and supposedly haunted, Portland house. Before they go inside the house, they pull out their video cameras to start recording footage for their web series, "Ghost Seekers." Raymond introduces the house and the events that happened five years ago, where Stetson and Patty Donovan were found dead in their bed killed by a massive jolt of electricity. Their skulls were cracked, their teeth were shattered, and their eyes were blown out. Raymond says that the legend is that Stetson's ghost roams the house at night. They then grab their gear and go inside. Nick arrives home after escorting Monroe and Rosalee to the airport. He realizes that Juliette isn't home and tries calling her, but he gets no answer. Juliette reverts after showing Renard her new Hexenbiest side. She says she doesn't know how it happened, but she tells him that his mother said there may be some side effects when she took the potion to turn into Adalind. Renard asks how long she's been like this, and she tells him it happened the night Monroe was kidnapped. She says all she wants to know is how to get rid of it, and Renard says he doesn't know and that it could take some time to figure out. Juliette pleads with Renard for him to call his mother. Inside the abandoned house, the Ghost Seekers look around and set up their gear. Raymond goes upstairs to the master bedroom where the murder took place, while the other two stay downstairs to film. Carol makes her way to the kitchen, where her EMF meter goes off and lights begin flickering despite there being no power in the house. She calls Paul to the kitchen to show him her EMF meter and to tell him about the lights. He doesn't believe her about the lights because of the lack of power in the house. Upstairs, Raymond looks around the bedroom and sees the still scorched bed where the murder happened. Suddenly, the ceiling fan lights turn on and the fan begins spinning. Downstairs, the stove top starts glowing red hot. Upstairs, Raymond talks about there being no explanation for the fan rotating by itself when he suddenly sees a strange reflection in the mirror. He turns around and is grabbed by a bright yellow creature. The creature then electrocutes Raymond, killing him. The other two Ghost Seekers hear his screams, and as they get to the stairs, Raymond's body flies down, burnt to a crisp. Juliette arrives home with groceries, and Nick tells her he called twice. Juliette responds that her phone is probably buried in her bag. Nick says that maybe they should get away for awhile like Monroe and Rosalee, but when Juliette stays quiet, he asks if she's okay. She tells him yes and that things have just been a little intense lately. That night, Juliette lays awake in bed. When she rolls over, Nick wakes up. He goes to the trailer, grabs his labrys, and returns home and slowly walks back upstairs to the bedroom. He stands over Juliette and she wakes up. He says, "I know what you are," and swings the labrys at Juliette, but it's just a dream that Juliette wakes up from, flinching. She finds a note from Nick on the bed that just says he didn't want to wake her and he'll see her tonight. Juliette's phone starts vibrating, and it's Renard calling. He tells her he found someone she can talk to, and she says she doesn't need a therapist. He replies that the person is not a therapist and she doesn't talk to just anyone. He tells her to meet him at a cafe later and he'll know more then. Nick and Hank arrive to the abandoned house and Wu greets them. Wu leads the detectives to Raymond's body and tells them he was a ghost hunter. They all agree that it looks like Raymond was struck by lightning. They all go upstairs and look around the bedroom. They find Raymond's camera, and Nick wonders if he could have recorded his own death. Wu says he will try to salvage the memory card. Nick and Hank go back outside to talk to Carol and Paul, who tell them about what they do and why they were at the house. Renard sits in his car in the parking lot at the cafe and watches as Juliette gets out of her car. As he is getting out, a man speeds into the parking lot, almost taking off Renard's car door and nearly hitting Juliette. Juliette tries to confront the man, but he is too busy looking at his phone to notice her. When she finally gets his attention, he dismissively says he's busy and that she looks fine. As he walks away, Juliette woges and causes the engine of the man's car to explode and the hood to shoot off. Renard quickly goes up to her and tells her it's time for lunch as she asks if she's the one who just did that. At the precinct, Nick and Hank notice that the police have been called to the Donovan house a lot after neighbors noticed strange lights coming from inside, but the house was always empty by the time police arrived. The detectives look at pictures of the Donovan's burnt bodies and look up who worked the case. They see that it was Mark Wilson, and Hank makes a call to him to see if he'll come down to the precinct. In the cafe, Renard tells Juliette that Henrietta is the person who may be able to help her with her Hexenbiest situation. He tells Juliette that his mother has known Henrietta since she (Elizabeth) was a child and that she is one of the main reasons his mom brought him to Portland. Renard writes a number down for Juliette to call and tells her to memorize it now. After a few seconds, the numbers disperse throughout the piece of paper. Juliette asks Renard how he did that, and he tells her it was Henrietta. Nick and Hank talk to Mark Wilson about the case. He tells them about what he remembers about the bodies and how they were unrecognizable. He says they couldn't be identified because their teeth were shattered, but he was sure it was the Donovans because they were in their bed and their wedding rings were melted to their fingers. He tells them that according to forensics, the Donovans were electrocuted by over 200,000 amperes of electricity. He says the weird part was that only they were touched; there were no marks other than the bodies and on the bed, almost as if they were attacked by someone with some type of massive taser, a type of weapon he says doesn't exist. The detectives ask more questions, and Wilson says the motive he went with was a love triangle gone south. He says that during the investigation, they learned that Patty Donovan was having an affair with Stetson's co-worker, Theo Hinkley. He says the police figured that since Patty didn't leave Stetson for Theo, Theo decided that if he couldn't have her, then no one could. Nick looks at the file of Theo's wife, Lily, to try to get a hold of her to ask her some questions. At the abandoned house, a homeless man goes inside and lays on the Donovan's burnt bed. At Nick and Juliette's house, Nick asks Juliette what she's reading, and she just says, "A book." Nick asks if they can call that enough small talk and starts kissing her neck. She moans and puts her book on her bedside table, and she tells Nick that she's really tired. Nick says it's okay, and they then both turn off their lamps and go to sleep. At the abandoned house, the lights on the ceiling fan in the bedroom begin turning on and off. The homeless man wakes up and hears voices. He suddenly starts seeing lights turn on and candles get lit. Music turns on, and Stetson and Patty start dancing. The homeless man watches in fear as the room lights up with electricity and he starts screaming. The next day, Nick and Juliette have a video chat with Monroe and Rosalee, who tell them how great their honeymoon is going so far. Rosalee asks Juliette if she's had anymore of her headaches, and Juliette tells her no. At the precinct, Hank finds out where Lily Hinkley works, and Wu comes up to the detectives to show them what he got off of Raymond's memory card. The quality is rough, but he shows them a brief glimpse of what they assume is a Wesen. Wu tells them that it looks similar to something he read about in the trailer, but he can't remember the name. Wu goes to print a copy of the image, and Nick and Hank wonder if it's Theo, and they agree that if it is, then Lily probably knows what he is. Juliette arrives at the trailer and grabs a book about Hexenbiests. At Lily's work, Nick, Hank, and Wu sit down with Lily. They tell her about the murder at the Donovan house and that they think Theo may be back in town. Lily says she doesn't think so, and Wu shows her the picture they got from Raymond's memory card. Nick tells her that her husband is Wesen, so she should tell them what they're dealing with. She says she doesn't know what he's talking about and gets up to go back to work. Nick goes after her and tells her he's a Grimm. She woges into a Scharfblicke, and Nick tells her he isn't going to hurt her. Wu and Hank watch the conversation, and Wu asks what's going on. Hank says she's Wesen because that's usually the case when they get all freaked out and try to get away. They both get up to join Nick. Lily tells them that Theo was having an affair with Patty Donovan and tells them that she told Stetson so he would get Patty to break it off with Theo, but instead Stetson killed them both. Nick asks why she didn't tell this to the detectives five years ago, and she asks how she was supposed to explain it without getting thrown into a psych ward. Lily says the image they have is Stetson because Theo was a Scharfblicke like her. She says that Stetson is a Matança Zumbido. Elsewhere, Paul tells Carol he is going back into the house to find what killed Raymond. Carol tells him that's why they aren't going back into the house, but Paul says he isn't leaving Portland until he finds out what killed Raymond. At the trailer, Juliette is taking notes from the Hexenbiest book when she decides to call Henrietta. Henrietta answers and says she's looking forward to meeting her. Henrietta gives Juliette an address to meet her at and tells her to remember it. Soon after Juliette writes the address down, the numbers and letters get scrambled on the paper like Henrietta's phone number did. A little while later, Nick, Hank, and Wu arrive at the trailer, scaring Juliette when they enter. Nick asks if everything is okay, and she tells him that she decided she'd do a little more so she can help out now that Trubel is gone. She asks what they're doing at the trailer, and Nick says they're looking for a Matança Zumbido. Juliette leaves, saying she doesn't want to crowd up the trailer. Nick sees the Hexenbiest book Juliette was looking at, and Hank says it makes sense after everything Adalind has done. Hank and Nick then tell Wu how Adalind was responsible for him eating his carpet. Lily walks into the abandoned house, and unbeknownst to her, Stetson watches from not far behind. Stetson then says, "It'll be just like it was," before he starts cutting off his beard with a knife. Lily looks around the house with a flashlight and with a gun drawn. She hears a noise, causing her to gasp. She goes to investigate and finds Carol. Carol begs for Lily not to shoot her, and Lily just tells her to get out of the house. Right after Carol leaves, the lights start flickering and Stetson comes up from behind and grabs Lily. He takes the gun from her and says he's glad she came. He tells her he has something to show her and drags her upstairs. He brings her to the bedroom and shows her the burnt bed as Paul watches from the closet. Stetson tells her this is where he found Theo and Patty, and when Lily says she knew he killed them, Stetson tells her she would have done the same thing if she found them like he did. Suddenly, Stetson starts hallucinating that Theo and Patty are in the bed, and he asks Lily if she sees them like he does. At the trailer, Wu finds a Matança Zumbido entry and Nick has him read it. They find out the only known way to deal with a Matança Zumbido's electricity is for the person fighting the Matança Zumbido to pierce their ear and rub a paste made from the ground up skin of an Anura Dendrobatidae, a species of poison dart frog, into the piercing. Nick then gets a call from Carol who tells him that Paul is inside the Donovan house with a woman with a gun. She says that she tried to talk Paul out of going back to the house, but Paul wouldn't leave until he found out who killed Raymond. At the house, Stetson finds the last thing Patty wore and tells Lily to put it on, as electricity flows through his hands, and Paul films him. Nick, Hank, and Wu arrive at the house. Hank pierces Nick's ear and rubs in the paste while Wu stays with Carol. Inside the house, Stetson changes clothes and starts dancing with Lily. He begins to talk to Lily like she is Patty and then hallucinates that he is dancing with her. Downstairs, Nick and Hank look around as lights turn on and off before they head upstairs. Paul continues filming from the closet until he accidentally makes a noise, which Stetson hears. Stetson goes over to the closet as electricity goes through his face, and he grabs Paul. He accuses Paul of wanting his wife and woges as Nick and Hank enter the room. Nick goes after Stetson as Hank gets Paul out of the house. Stetson tries multiple times to electrocute Nick as Nick easily defeats him. Stetson stands up and asks Nick how he isn't dead, and Nick tells him it's because of the frog paste. As Nick is in the middle of telling him that he is under arrest, Lily shoots Stetson. He falls to his knees and gives off a large electric pulse, knocking Lily into the wall and shattering all the house's windows. Nick checks on Lily, and they leave the house. At the precinct, Wu says a warrant came through, and they are cleared to disinter the body in Stetson's grave, and Hank says it has to be Theo's body. Renard comes up and shows them a video that Paul posted online of Stetson grabbing Paul out of the closet. Renard says he doesn't think they have anything to worry about because "no one believes in ghosts." Juliette arrives at Henrietta's house and knocks. The door opens and Juliette sees outside the house. Henrietta says hello from behind Juliette, and when Juliette turns around, she is surprised to see that the inside of the house was suddenly behind her. Henrietta tells her she believes that they have a lot to talk about. Renard arrives home and pours a drink. He starts to feel some chest pain, and when he looks down, he sees blood. He rushes to the bathroom and takes his shirt off. He notices that the spots where he was shot are bleeding, but when he wipes away the blood, there are no open wounds for the blood to come from, and he says, "What the hell is going on?" Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Scharfblicke *Matança Zumbido Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Claire Coffee (Adalind Schade) was not credited and did not appear. *Footage from and was reused (flashbacks). Continuity *The episode picks up right after where ended. *Nick and Hank tell Wu that it was Adalind that made the cookies that caused him to eventually eat his carpet. *Renard has a bleeding side effect from the way his mom saved his life. Trivia *The episode title is a reference to the phrase "till death do us part," from the marriage liturgy in the . *Suzanne Acker's name and picture are on the for sale sign at the abandoned/"haunted" house that is also vandalized on one side. *Raymond Miller refers to one piece of his equipment as an "EMF meter" for measuring , but it is actually labeled EMR, as in . do typically use EMF meters, however. *Tabor Helton, the actor who portrays Theo Hinkley, also portrayed the businessman first seen in . References fa:فصل4:_قسمت_11